vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sougetsu Ootori
Summary Sougetsu Ootori is the headmaster of the AntiMagic Academy and the leader of the Inquisition. A very secretive man, Sougetsu always appears calm and in control in the situation as he manipulates the Inquisition for his secret goals. Sougetsu is also Ouka's adoptive father. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C Name: Sougetsu Ootori, Loki Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Human-God Hybrid, God, Leader of the Inquisiton, Headmaster of the AntiMagic Academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Anti-Magic, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (At least High-Mid, came back after being blown up by a nuclear explosion and from the destruction of a pocket dimension, considered impossible to kill by normal means), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Casually stopped Haunted's attack, can injure late series Witch Hunter Form Takeru Kusanagi) Speed: Unknown, at least Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Easily defended himself from Haunted and from Ouka Ootori using Dracula), likely higher (Can move slowly while Takeru uses Demon's Heart and managed to act while Takeru used his Kusanagi Blade technique) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building Class, hard to kill due to his immortality (Has come back from a nuclear level explosion and from the pocket dimension he was in being destroyed, considered impossible to kill via normal means) Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with Innocentius Standard Equipment: Innocentius, bayonet Intelligence: Very High, has manipulated mankind for thousands of years to plot his own destruction, and before that he fought in the war of the Norse Mythology world against the gods. However, he is not used to fighting directly and lacks experience as a fighter Weaknesses: Cannot erase his existence and move/"teleport" while he's being physically touched by another person Notable Attacks/Techniques: God: Sougetsu is a half-god half-human created in the Norse Mythology world during the war the humans had with the gods. However, in the verge of human victory Odin caused the Norse Mythology world to clash with the human world, causing both worlds to mix up. Sougetsu survived this event and ended up becoming the god of the human world. *'Immortality:' Sougetsu is unable to be killed by physical or magic means. Physical wounds immediately disappear, and he came back after being destroyed by a nuclear-level explosion. Even destroying a lost fragment of the Norse Mythology world (more or less a isolated pocket dimension) while he was inside couldn’t destroy him, though it did take him a few hours to come back to the human world. He can be killed in two ways, by destroying the world itself (as its god he's irrevocably linked to it) or by being killed with a god-killer weapon like Mistleteinn piercing his heart or brain. However, if Sougetsu is killed the human world will be destroyed alongside him unless someone can take over his position as god. *'Existence Shift:' As a god, Sougetsu is nowhere in the world, and at the same time he’s everywhere. Thus, Sougetsu can use this uncertainty to surpass time and space and instantly move his existence to any part of the world he desires, avoiding all enemy attacks. However, this only applies to the world he is god of, when moved to a lost fragment of the Norse Mythology world he had to take some time to learn the coordinates of the world and become able to "teleport" again. Additionally, he cannot erase his existence and move while he's being physically touched by another person. *'Presence Erasure:' Sougetsu can erase his presence and existence to the point people with superhuman senses cannot find him around themselves. The Malleus Maleficarum Prototype – Innocentius: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Innocentius is the prototype Relic Eater, taking the form of a white decorated musket capable of rapid firing without reloading. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. *'Order the Soul:' Innocentius' intrinsic performance. Innocentius shoots magic bullets that do not produce any sound or harm the target. Instead, a human hit by its bullets will have their soul subdued and forced to follow Sougetsu's orders. They can be forced to kill their own allies or even kill themselves. Since the soul is subdued, this technique bypasses the strength of heart or mind of the target. The bullets can phase through obstacles like other people and anti-magic armor to hit the desired target. However, this effect only works if the target has a human soul. For example, Innocentius doesn't work on Kusanagi men because they have demon souls. Naglfar: Sougetsu can turn Innocentius into Naglfar, a fake Sacred Treasure holding the Ancient "Godless" property, by attaching a rusty brass-colored bayonet to it. Upon doing so the decorations of Innocentius peel off and disappear, turning its pure white exterior into a rust-covered brass sword-gun combination. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Naglfar's intrinsic performance is to erase all magic its blade pierces, even something as powerful as God Hunter Form. *'Fimbul Bullet' (Godless Assassin Bullet): Naglfar shoots a magic bullet, though since Takeru dodged all of Sougetsu’s shots its actual effects are unknown. *'Fimbulvetr Enchant' (Godless Enchant): Naglfar's blade is enveloped in a dull, golden flame. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 8